Apex of the Decade 8
Apex of the Decade 8 was the 8th official ranking for the Apex of the Decade, an Apex listing of the top 25 e-wrestlers to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 8th ranking was announced on December 30, 2009. Villiano 187 was the e-wrestler who claimed the 8th spot with 314 points and one first place vote. Synopsis VITAL STATISTICS Height and Weight: 6'5” 245 Pounds Billed From: Wherever He God Damn Pleases Debut: PWA Schizophrenia House Show (On Record; Defeated Main Page Mafia and All American Wrecking Crew) Career Accomplishments: PWA World Tag Team Championship (With D. Hammond Samuels), PWA World Heavyweight Championship, LPW Hall of Fame - 2008 Career Record: 18 Wins, 8 Losses, 1 Draw (On Record) Highest Spot Achieved on APEX in Career: 6th (2 Times; Most Recent – August 2009) Latest Match: LPW Insanity LIVE from Woodstock (Defeated by The Watchmen) Score: 358 Points (One First Place Vote) Patient History: There was a man, and he had a vision. A vision of a wrestling federation based on a few fundamental principles. Integrity. Honor. Skill. Success. With drive and ambition, he found money, superstars and air time, and against all the odds, Villiano 187 created the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance. The PWA debuted with all the flair and hype of any federation, and under the guidance of Villiano 187, the company flourished. While it would have been easy for the wrestling genius to enter himself into crowning the maiden World Heavyweight Champion, he took a back seat, allowing his cast of stars to shine. This allowed superstars such as Marty, Phantom Lord, Raw is Snapple, 2TX and Woo Warrior to shine. At the same time, Villiano couldn't resist the itch to compete, deciding to continue fostering young talent on the screen, forming the tag team “Latino Meat” with D. Hammond Samuels. The pair would go on to capture the newly created World Tag Team Championships. The pair would go on to establish the Tag Titles as one of the flagship championships of the federation, putting on thrilling performances at every opportunity. Joining with the Main Page Mafia of Stanman and Blazing Phoenix to form the stable 'The Tough Guys” the ground gained momentum and began dominating the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance. Going into the first Stable Wars Tournament, the super group were considered the favourites to win. Unfortuntely for them, they were upset in the finals by the rookie stable of the West Side Connection. In a shocking turn of events, Villiano would kick Samuels out of the stable, sparking a feud between the pair. Villiano would go on to defeat his former partner, allowing him the freedom to do what he pleased. Villiano decided he'd waited long enough to challenge for a singles championship, challenging Raw is Snapple for his World Heavyweight Championship. The owner of the PWA, and the current World Heavyweight Champion put on a match to remember, being the first match held under Disco Inferno Rules. With the match on a free broadcast of Schizophrenia Live, this Pay-Per-View Main event worthy match was a huge winner for Villiano, as his federation grew exponentially in popularity, and he captured his first World Heavyweight Championship. After successfully defending the title a number of times, he was defeated for the title at the resolutions Pay-Per-View by SoL. Deciding not to chase the title again, he took up a position at the announce table of Schizophrenia full time, after having a number of “part time” stints during his wrestling career. His insight into professional wrestling proved invaluable, as his charismatic voice attracted fans desperate for a higher quality federation. With his wrestlers putting on the quality he required, things looked very good for Villiano. Until Altered Reality 2. Drawn out from the Announce Desk to crown SoL the first Martinez Cup Champion, a familiar faces from his past came back to haunt him. SoL, Phantom Lord and his former Tag Team Partner, D. Hammond Samuels, formed a power play, forcing Villiano to sign control of the PWA over to them, or have Samuels break his arm. After initially resisting, Villiano was left with little choice but to sign his company away, which resulted in Samuels breaking his arm anyway. With Villiano out of action, the “Illuminati” began taking control of the PWA, even stretching an alliance out to their counterparts on Pyromania, the Paragon, as the two super groups looked to take complete control of the company. Villiano would return after healing from his injury, and immediately went after the Illuminati. Targetting D. Hammond Samuels specifically, the pair settled their differences in the main event of the At All Costs Pay-Per-View. With help from La rEvolution, who defeated the Illuminati's Phantom Lord and Red Dragon for the United States Tag Titles, and 2TX, who defeated SoL for the World Heavyweight Championship, Villiano was able to defeat Samuels, and won back control of Schizophrenia. With his power restored, he fired Phantom Lord for his part, in the Illuminati, and set Red Dragon up for a “Loser gets Deported” match, and ensured that his opponent, Al, won. After entrusting the Schizophrenia brand to Wevv Mang, Villiano jumped over the the Pyromania brand. Immediately, he was targetted by Son of Repoman. The pair's rivalry culminated in a match at Capital Punishment, with the duo fighting to a heartstopping draw. Not content with this, the pair locked horns again at Pyromania 8.1, this time, Repoman would prove to be better on the night, defeating his rival. Villiano wouldn't be able to rest for long however, as Murder Inc. were hot on his trail. Lead by Showstoppa, he challenged Villiano to a one on one match at One Way Ticket in a deadly “Barbed Wire Match”. In a match that saw run ins, interferance, and backstabbing from just about everyone imaginable, Villiano was able to walk away with the bloody and hard fought victory. With Altered Reality 3 looming, and Wevv Mang becoming acustomed to power, the pair met in a mixed Tag Team match with the general managers of their respective brands. With Wevv teaming with Lou, and Villiano teaming with Cher, the ultimate prize was on the line. Sole control of the PWA. However, in the lead up to the event, Villiano was forced to fire three of his biggest stars, Showstoppa, Robb Larsen, and the reigning International Heavyweight Champion, Jaro, for their dealings with a rival upstart promotion. With the image of his company tarnished, Villiano looked to rebuild the image with a stacked Altered Reality Three, handing the International Heavyweight Championship to former World Champion, and his former Tag Partner, D. Hammond Samuels. Setting up a Martinez Cup match to remember between Samuels and World Heavyweight Champion Pen, as well as shoring up the under card with a number of PWA heavyweights clashing, Villiano was finally able to return his focus to preparing for Wevv Mang. However, the match was all a cover, with the pair announcing that they'd taken joint control of the federation. They announced a complete redraft of the rosters at the newly created “Homecoming” Event, which would continue to repair the battered image of his company. After this, Villiano would return to behind the scenes work. Despite all his efforts, the PWA Board of Directors believed the federation never recovered from now infamous “Pyrogate” Scandal, and unceremoniously outed Villiano from the company. With the name changed to LPW, Villiano stayed clear of the federation, until he was contacted by Inferno General Manager Spectre to make a return to help fight off an Uprising against him, lead by cYnical. Villiano graciously obliged, and returned with much fanfare. While the name had changed, walking out in front of the fans reminded Villiano why he loved the company so much. After defeating the Uprising at Redemption, Villiano decided to stretch his return out, returning as a full time competitor. After helping lead an Inferno team to a clean sweep of Insanity at Altered Reality Four, Villiano was drafted to Insanity, returning to his roots on the red brand. Immediately, he targetted the Hardcore Champion, using the “Backstage Brawls” show to challenge Hatchet Ryda for the title in a Home Depot. In one of the funniest matches in LPW history, Hatchet would defeat Villiano, but wasn't satisfied with that, challenging the veteran to a rematch at the Honor Roll show. With true hardcore rules in place, Villiano schooled the young champion on Hardcore wrestling, but wouldn't be able to win, with Hatchet Ryda going 2 for 2 against the former owner, largely in part to the Luchador hunting Genocide. Genocide quickly became a thorn in Villiano's side, trying to take the veteran's Mask at every opportunity. Even defeating the man wouldn't stop Genocide's lust for Villiano's mask. All the while, Villiano worked on qualifying for the Death Cube match at Body Count through the Body Count race. With all the distractions of Genocide, plus a youthful roster all vying for the same 5 spots, Villiano over came the odds and qualified for the event, with a Body Count of 11. With the World Heavyweight Championship up for grabs, Villiano threw everything he had at his fellow combatants, but was ultimately cost the match yet again by Genocide. After the match, Genocide unmasked himself, revealling himself to be Phantom Lord, the man Villiano fired years ago. With D. Hammond Samuels now in control of LPW, the duo, along with Insanity Commentator, SoL, brought back the Illuminati, who now, had truly taken control of LPW. Villiano 187 IS the reason why there is a Lords of Pain Wrestling Federation. While he has never had any easy decisions to make, and more often than not has been forced to make the unpopular decision, everything he has ever done, he has done it with the best interests of the federation in mind. The fact that he is still an active competitor is a testament to his drive and commitment, one which we haven't seen equalled in any other competitor. Among his other gifts to LPW are the prestigious “Owners Cup” tournament, and a plethora of matches, such as the “Jello-in-the-Cello” match. The LPW Universe has voted Villiano 187 to number 8 on the Apex of the Decade. Congratulations, and thank you, to you, Villiano 187. See also *Villiano 187 *Apex of the Decade External links Apex of the Decade 08